The new king
by dragonheart971
Summary: Harry comes into his own with a bang. The question is how does it change the war?UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter growled angrily as he stood before is godfather, Sirius Black's, killer. The Dark Lord, Voldemort, was dueling Dumbledore, when he felt it. A surge of power unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Letting a bellow of pain and agony, Harry began to emit a bright glowing light, that captured the attention of everyone in the room. Death eaters and Order members alike froze in shock. Including Dumbledore and Voldemort. More surprising however was the violent response of several of the death eaters. Particularly Voldemort inner circle.

However, nobody was expecting the response from Bellatrix Lestrange as she looked up to meet Harry's gaze.

"We are yours to command young master. All who kneel before you shall become your army. I beg for your mercy. Please spare my life master. However, if you choose to kill me, I shall face my death, knowing that I deserve much worth, for all the crimes I committed in the name of the Dark Lord Voldemort."

Harry nearly fainted before taking a look around.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, and Remus Lupine knelt to him. Slowly, he turned to face Bellatrix.

"For now, I will spare your life. But I want answers. You will answer them honestly. You will not leave my sight. To lie to me or leave my presence would mean to forfeit your life. Am I understood?"

Bellatrix lowered her head submissively.

"I will do as you have commanded master. Your wish is my command. Whatever you may require of me, I shall do."

Harry nodded. Everyone else was still frozen in shock. Waiting for Harry to speak again.

"Very good. As for now, I believe you know my friend Neville?"

Bellatrix nodded quietly.

"Yes master. I have met master Longbottom before. I was supposed to kill him. But couldn't bring myself to do it."

Neville gasped, _she was supposed to kill me and didn't! Maybe there is hope for her._

Harry smiled at her.

"Until further notice, you will treat Neville with the respect you treat me with. But, as I said earlier, you will not leave my side."

Bellatrix nodded again.

"Yes master."

Tonks, thanks to her metamorph powers, had her jaw literally hanging on the floor.

"Harry, whatever you did to her, please teach me that trick."

Voldemort chose to speak.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Dumbledore snapped out of his trance and glanced at Voldemort.

"If I knew, I would tell you. So…CAN SOMEBODY EXPLAIN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Neville found himself laughing at the confusion of the two wizards, yet stopped when everyone's heads turned toward Harry.

"Don't look at me. I'm just as confused as you are. Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix whined quietly.

"Nothing I can say without dying?"

Harry sighed quietly.

"Oath?"

Bellatrix nodded quietly.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you master."

Harry sighed quietly.

"We're going to talk about this later. Somebody pick up Tonks' jaw. Let's get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Upon arriving back at Grimauld Place, Bellatrix was still at Harry's heels, and never once left his sight. It was only when Harry sat down that Bellatrix began to show signs of anxiety. Still, Bellatrix sat quietly at Harry's feet. Once everyone had left to try and figure out why Bellatrix seemed so willing to serve him, Harry looked down at the woman in question.

"Bellatrix? Why do you want to serve me now?"

Bellatrix whined softly.

"I'm sorry master. I still can't answer your question. I think I know why, but I won't know for sure until the next time you go to Gringotts. Might I recommend taking an inheritance test master? You may be the Lord to more house then you think."

Harry reached down quietly, and ran his fingers through Bellatrix's hair. When he received a positive response from Bellatrix, he continued to do so. Smiling slightly as she sat up more from her kneeling position on the floor.

"Something tells me that you are enjoying this quite Bella. Is there anything you'd care to tell me?"

Bellatrix smiled up at him before speaking.

"You're a nice master. I like you. I just wish I had more company. I've been alone for a long time. I don't want to be alone anymore. Please? Don't go."

Harry lifted Bellatrix up easily and set her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"I won't leave you Bella. And as for getting some company, I might be able to work something out so you can talk to one of your sisters. How does that sound?"

Bellatrix hugged Harry tightly around his waist, smiling brightly.

"I'd like that. It might give me a chance to start trying to put my life back together. Besides, if Andy hadn't left, I would've. I do want to check on her. Even if she does hate me right now."

Harry nodded kindly to the woman in his lap.

"I think I can arrange that with Tonks. Do you have an animagus form? It might help us sneak you out. I'd rather not have the ministry banging down the door because they saw you."

Bellatrix nodded silently against his chest.

"I do. I'm a black falcon. You could just tell muggels I'm your pet. And if any wizards ask, you can play me off as your familiar. I'd behave. I promise."

Harry nodded as he prepared to move downstairs.

"Come on Bella. Let's go get some dinner and talk to Tonks. I'll try to figure out when you can go visit Andromeda."

Bellatrix's eyes lit up happily as she followed Harry down the stairs into the kitchen. When she realized everyone was looking at her, she shied away. Cowering behind him.

Before any questions could be asked, Harry stepped forward.

"For right now everyone, please leave Bellatrix in peace. She is not a threat as we have all seen tonight, and has decided to serve me. So, I will let her. In all fairness, the only reason I came down was to speak to Tonks and get some dinner for me and Bella. If there are any questions you would like to ask, please send those questions through me first. Unless it is painfully obvious what you want to ask her."

Neville hand raised quietly.

"WHAT really happened the night my parents were crucioed to insanity?"

Bellatrix winced as if she'd been struck.

"I didn't do it. I had been ordered to go and kill you. I couldn't bring myself to do it. So, I hid you in a closet in your nursery, put up a few silencing wards, and buried you in blankets so nobody would see you. By the time I got downstairs, the job was done, and I told them you hadn't been in the house. I was beaten pretty badly for that."

Neville gasped and looked at the older woman for a moment.

"I'm sorry I brought it up Bellatrix. Are you okay?"

Bellatrix nodded quietly from her spot behind Harry.

"O-Okay."

Harry smiled at the shy woman who was cowering behind him.

"It's okay now Bella. Why don't you go upstairs. I'll be there shortly."

Bellatrix whined softly.

"But you said not to leave your sight?"

Harry smiled at her.

"I know. Head up to my room and try to get some sleep. Tonks, can I talk to you for a second."

Tonks looked up from her meal and followed Harry into a quiet corner.

"Wotcher Harry. What's up?"

Harry looked the older witch in the eye.

"I was wondering if there is a way for Bellatrix to visit Andromeda. As much as she's sure Andromeda hates her now, she does want a chance to talk to her."

Tonks looked at Harry for a moment.

"I'll see. But I can't make any promises. Give Bellatrix a hug for me. Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks smiled at her friend as she walked out the door of Grimmauld Place. Deciding to go through with the deal, she apparated to her mother's house and knocked on the door. Letting herself in, she wasn't surprised to see her mother Andromeda in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom," Tonks began approaching her mother. Andromeda looked up slightly to meet her daughter's gaze.

"Hello Nymphadora, what did you need?"

Tonks giggled nervously before speaking.

"Well… Bellatrix wants to talk to you. She defected from Voldemort and bonded herself to Harry somehow. She's really sweet and said that even though she knows you hate her, she wanted to check on you to make sure you were alright. I said I couldn't promise her anything. What do you say?"

Andromeda was shocked, _She defected? There may be hope for Bellatrix yet. And I do want to see her…"_

"They can come by tomorrow. How are you going to get Bella here? She is still on the most wanted list."

Tonks nodded, "We're know. She's going to use her animagus form for a disguise. That way, muggles think she's a pet and magical think she's a familiar. Nobody should recognize her."

Andromeda nodded to her daughter.

"Okay. Tell Harry what I said. Goodnight Nymphadora."

Tonks visibly winced at the use of her first name.

"Don't call me that. Please? _I don't know why you named me that in the first place._ "

Andromeda smiled at her and gave her a brief hug before leaving Tonks to apparate to her flat.

 _Well that was easier then I thought it would be._

Thought Tonks as she returned to her home, unaware of the earful Harry was getting from Hermione.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU TAKE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE OF ALL PEOPLE AS A SERVANT! SHE IS NOTHING MORE THEN A LOW LIFE DEATH NIBBLER! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! AND THEN HAVING HER SLEEP AT THE FOOT OF THE BED! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THEN THAT! GET RID OF HER!"

Harry snapped at the last bit of Hermione's rant.

"No."

Harry said calmly, looking the bushy haired girl in the eye.

"What?"

Hermione asked, shocked at his answer.

"No. I am not going to give her up. She's been through a lot Hermione. And she may have information that can help us in the war. So...no. You can say you won't be my friend anymore,and I don't care. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to check on Bella."

Proudly, Harry turned on his heel and walked up to his room. He wasn't surprised to see Bellatrix sound asleep in his bed. Deciding to let her sleep, he crept into bed beside her, mildly amused when she rolled over and cuddled into his side.

" _Tomorrow, we go to Gringotts and see if we can visit Andromeda. Then, I figure out why all those death eaters knelt to me."_

Smiling at his final thought for the day, Harry held Bellatrix close and drifted off for the night. Allowing sleep to claim him.

The next day, Harry woke up to get ready to go to Gringotts, not surprisingly, Bellatrix was snoring soundly against his chest.

"Come on Bella. We have to go to Gringotts. Then, I have a surprise for you."

Bellatrix nodded happily at her master.

"Okay master."

 _I wonder what master planned for me?_


	4. Chapter 4

. Nothing. Absolutely. Nothing. Nothing.

The next morning, Bellatrix was practically bouncing in her seat as she waited for her master. The night before,she had been promised a surprise. The ex- dark witch was still bubbly when Harry came downstairs. After a brief moment, scratching the woman behind the ears, Harry allowed her to morph into her animagus form, and left Grimmauld place with a magnificent black Falcon riding contentedly on his shoulder. As they walked to Gringotts, they got odd looks from the passing muggles. Passing through the Leaky Cauldron hadn't been much better. But eventually, they made it to the goblin run bank. Upon sighting Harry, a goblin quickly escorted him through the tunnels and into the bowels of the bank to meet the goblin leader, Lord Ragnok.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lord Potter. Seeing that you are a major client here in Gringotts, I have decided to see to you personally. So what can I do for you today?"

Harry grinned as Bellatrix shifted too a spot on his wrist, creening proudly as he stroked her feathers.

"A simple Inheritance test Lord Ragnok. I would like to take control of all the houses I am Lord over. And, if at all possible, have any magic blocks on me removed."

Ragnok gave a toothy grin to the young Lord in front of him.

"Prickly your finger with this dagger and let yourself bleed on this parchment. It will reveal all houses you are meant to be Lord of."

Harry nodded and pricked his finger with the dagger, doing as he had been told. However, his jaw nearly hit the ground at the list that appeared. It was as follows:

 _Ancient and Noble house of Potter_

 _Ancient and Noble house of Black_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Emrys_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble house of LeFey_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Gryffindor_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Slytherin_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Ravenclaw_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Hufflepuff_

 _Ancient and Noble Clan of Lycanth_

 _Ancient and Noble Clan of Vampirus_

 _Ancient and Noble house of Azkaban_

 _Ancient and Noble house of Flamel_

 _Ancient and Noble clan of Draconis_

 _Ancient and Noble clan of Phoenix_

 _Ancient and Noble house of Peverell_

 _Ancient and Noble house of Pendragon_

 _Most Ancient, Most Powerful,and Most Noble kingdom of Magic_

 _Abilities_

 _Shadow mage: blocked 100% by APWBD, granted by House of Azkaban_

 _Light mage: blocked 100% by APWBD, granted by House of Phoenix_

 _Wandless magic: blocked 100% by APWBD, granted by House of LeFey_

 _Necromancer:blocked 100% by APWBD, granted by House of Emrys_

 _Chaos mage:blocked 100% by APWBD, granted by House of Peverell_

 _Mental magic:blocked 100% by APWBD, granted by House of Ravenclaw_

 _Metamorphmagus:blocked 99% by APWBD, granted by House of Black_

 _Vampire abilities:blocked 100% by APWBD, granted by House of Vampirus_

 _Lycanth ability:blocked 100% by APWBD, granted by House of Lycanth_

 _Beast speaker:blocked 90% by APWBD, granted by Houses Draconis, Hufflepuff, Slytherin_

 _Multiple animagus:blocked 90% by APWBD, granted by House Potter_

Harry was in a state of shock until, rather surprisingly, Bellatrix, in her animagus form, fainted, and fell to the ground, sliding off Harry's wrist. Snapped out of his stupor, Harry picked up his companion and cradled her in his arms.

"How long will it take to remove the blocks on my magic and claim my houses?"

Ragnok looked at the Falcon in Harry's arms before speaking.

"It would take a few hours in normal time, seeing that goblins are efficient with time charms. However, I would wake your familiar first."

Harry sighed at the reminder that his 'familiar' was unconscious in his lap. With a gentle prod, Harry woke Bellatrix up. As promised, the next few hours were filled with agonizing pain as Harry unlocked all of his abilities. By the time Harry left Gringotts, he was almost unnoticeable as being the same teen. He now stood at an impressive "6'5" and no longer needed glasses, seeing that the power boost had fixed his vision. He had also filled out, leaving him quite muscular.

"Master?"

Bellatrix cawed quietly, "Can I ask about my surprise now?"

Harry grinned at the Falcon and nodded.

"We're going to visit somebody very important to you, though I won't say who."

Bellatrix whined softly and nipped at Harry's ear as he disapparated, reappearing in front of the home of our events Andromeda Black-Tonks.


	5. Chapter 5

Me still own nothing. I own nothing.

Xxxxxxxxx

Andromeda Black-Tonks was surprised to see a 6 foot tall man apparate directly onto her front porch.

" , may we come in?"

Harry asked, Bellatrix still perched on his shoulder. Andromeda eyed the man warily.

"It depends on exactly who you are and if you can prove it."

"I am Harry James Potter. Lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Black. My corporeal patronus form is a stag."

Andromeda nodded, admitting the Boy-Who-Lived into her home. After heavily warding the house she began to pay attention to his familiar.

"Harry…is that…Bella?"

Harry nodded kindly to the woman in front of him. Bellatrix flew over to a couch before changing back into her human form.

"H-h-h-hi Andi."

Andromeda was surprised by her younger sister's shyness, and quickly gave her a tight hug.

"Bella!" she mumbled into her sister's shoulder. Bellatrix clearly wasn't expecting this and immediately burst into tears. Sobbing into Andromeda shoulder.

"I'm sorry Andi. I'm sorry. I… I thought you would hate me… and …I'm so sorry."

Andromeda couldn't find it in herself to do anything other then comfort the crying woman. Harry had clearly decided to leave the sisters to catch up, which was exactly what they did. After crying for a while the sisters had become incredibly close. Just as they had been as children. It was nearly sundown when Harry interrupted them.

"As much as I hate to do this to you, Bellatrix and I really must get going. The others will be worrying about us."

Bellatrix whined softly at her master before morphing back into a Falcon and flying over to Harry's shoulder. Settling on her perch happily, just before Harry disapparated back to #12 Grimmauld Place.

Xxxxxxxxx

Upon his return to Grimmauld, Harry was immediately yelled at by Molly for leaving without telling anyone. To which he responded by flipping get her off, and walking away. When he got to his room, Bellatrix flew off his shoulder and morphed back into her human form. Just as Ron entered the room.

"Hey harry, look I'm not going to complain about you flipping off my mother, she sorta deserved it. But still, if you decide to go out on your own.. let me come. Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie want to come too if you go. Neville has already decided to fight with you. Please?"

Harry looked suspiciously at Ron before nodding.

"Alright, but tell absolutely nobody else. Not a word to anyone Ron. Because I do intend to leave."

Ron nodded calmly.

"I'm with you mate."

Harry grinned at his friend.

"Thanks, but I need to speak to Bella for a moment in private."

Ron nodded and left the room. Leaving Harry to talk to Bella. Gently, Harry scratched her scalp.

"Now what can you tell me pet? Now that we know what houses I am Lord of."

Bellatrix leaned into Harry's leg.

" I can tell you why they knelt to you. The Ancient houses you are lord over each had a guardian for their family line. The ones that knelt to you were the ones who wronged you personally. Except for the werewolves. They knelt because you are Lord Lycan. In essence, you are their king. As for me, I reacted differently because of the line I'm supposed to protect the Pendragon line. As is tradition, when I'm not protecting master, I am meant to be your pet and assistant. Is that okay master?"

Harry looked down at the woman.

"Don't you know who the other guardians are meant to be pet? Beside the ones who knelt to me?"

Bellatrix nodded, "A few master. Mostly from the extended Pendragon line. Heir Longbottom and your other friends most likely master. I won't know until master summons everyone."

Harry sighed quietly at his pet and stroked her hair.

"Thank you for the information Bella. Now, we go down to dinner and get to work. Right?"

Bellatrix nodded happily and got to her feet, following Harry down the stairs. Once they got through the barrage of questions and insults, Harry and Bellatrix settled down to their meal and took their time to finish. Waiting until everyone left the table. Bellatrix had left to wait by the door. Stopping Remus and Tonks before they could leave. Harry grinned at his pet.

"Now that everyone is here, it is time to get down to work. I'm taking this war into my own hands. If you're with me. Raise your hands."

Harry watched as every hand in the room went up. With a glance to Bella he spoke again.

"Great. We leave for an unplottable location tonight."

Bellatrix grinned and pulled out a long rope.

"Everyone grab this. A new life begins today."

As everyone grabbed hold, they disappeard, shuddering slightly at the uncomfortable feeling that accompanied port key travel.

A/N

Reviews please peoples. Reviews are read and treasured. Please? Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! I still own nothing. Do I really need to say this again?

Xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Harry smiled as he reappeared with his new fighting force in the foyer of an absolutely massive castle. As the group looked around, Tonks came out of her shock first.

"Harry…where are we?"

Harry grinned at his friend and gently began to stroke Bellatrix's hair.

"I should let Pet tell you. Bella?"

Bellatrix nodded calmly.

"Welcome to Pendragon Castle, on the unplottable,untraceable, and previously lost Isle of Camelot. Home of the late King Arthur Pendragon and his Knights of the Round Table. Welcome to your new home."

Harry watched the look on his new knights faces as, one by one, they dropped to the ground, fully unconscious. Harry glanced to Bellatrix, who was muttering quietly to herself. Slowly, she levitated her new companions up the stairs. Quickly, she moved them each to rooms on the second floor. Laying them each down. By the time she had moved to lay her niece Nymphadora down, the young Auror was awake, but still in shock. Sighing, she gave her a harsh slap in the face.

"Sorry I did that niece, but you were in shock. By the way, you and your mates cost me a few galleons to my master."

Tonks shrugged before realizing what had been said.

"YOU WERE BETTING ON THIS?!"

Bellatrix nodded stiffling a laugh.

"Yes. Now. Sleep. The rest of masters guardians and fighters are being summoned in tomorrow. You must be ready. Your training and master's revelation will begin tomorrow. I will wake you early to take you to the armory. Master seems to have high hopes for you. I know you were a Hufflepuff. I know you'll work hard. Make master proud. I will help you when I can. Good luck niece."

Tonks was surprised, _My aunt just offered to help me become a good knight. I really should do something…._

Tonks spoke up, just before Bellatrix left.

"Aunty?"

Bellatrix paused for a moment.

"Yes?"

Tonks grinned as she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

"Call me Tonks. G'night Aunt Bella."

Bellatrix smiled a bit as she left.

"Good night Tonks."

Bellatrix mumbled as she moved to join her master in the master suite. Harry was waiting for her and she quickly sat behind him on the matress. Harry chuckled at his pet and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into him, allowing her to rest on his shoulder.

"Come on pet. Time for sleep. It's a big day tomorrow. Now that Dumbles can't bother us, I can train."

Bellatrix leaned further into Harry's shoulder.

"Voldemort won't know what hit him. Then, we can come back here."

Harry stroked her hair for a while before slipping under the covers. Patting a spot in front of his pet to let her lay with him. The pair was quiet for a while as they settled down for the night, getting ready first the long day ahead.

Xxxxxxxxx Order of the Phoenix Headquarters Xxxxxxxxx

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Supreme Mugwump, was loosing his mind. After the last order meeting, he had lost all contact with Harry. For all of the tracking spells on the boy, it shouldn't have been possible. Harder still with part of the Weasley Clan, Remus Lupin, and Auror Tonks having vanished as well. Still pacing his office at Grimmauld, he wasn't surprised when Molly and Ginny Weasley stormed into the room, Hermione right behind them. As was part of her nature, Molly immediately started screeching like a banshee.

"Albus! You promised my Ginny money and lots of it! We just tried to get into Gringotts and we were locked out of Harry's vaults! Where is the boy anyway?!"

Hermione nodded firmly.

"You said I could have all of his books! I can't even get into the library here anymore!"

Dumbledore sighed,his plans were steadily crumbling around him.

"Harry,Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Remus, and Nymphadora have all disappeared without a trace from here in Grimmauld."

Hermione gasped audibly before realizing.

"Bellatrix! She should know where he is!"

Dumbledore sighed, his age appearing in his features.

" has disappeared as well. For now, we wait. Harry can't last without us. He'll return to us on his own soon enough."

Molly nodded, content with his response.

"Alright Dumbledore. Just remember your promise."

Dumbledore grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"Of course Molly."

 _How can I forget with you harping at me all the time._

Dumbledore thought.

Xxxxxxxxx Pendragon Castle Xxxxxxxxx

The following morning, Bellatrix showered quickly and woke her master. After getting a brief shower himself, Harry changed quickly into a royal blue suit with the Pendragon coat of arms over the right breast. Going with the attire was the legendary sword Excalibur and the Crown of King Arthur. As he made his way downstairs, he was surprised to see his friends wearing nothing but jeans, converse, and t-shirts.

"Aw… guys, I feel overdressed."

Bellatrix sighed quietly.

"You are supposed to be majesty. You have an important meeting today with mostly pureblooded witches and wizards. You must look and act your best. The only reason your knights aren't dressed in armor yet is because they don't have any. That problem however, will be fixed within the day, along with the problem of them depending soully on their wands. As I will be getting them fitted with a few other weapons today to start their training. I do believe that is when you will tell them of their true importance?"

Harry nodded to his pet, and gently stroked her hair.

"I will tell them before we encounter Dumbledore again my pet. I trust you know when that is?"

Bellatrix nodded respectfully.

"I do your majesty. That is more then enough time to have them trained to standards. Is there anyone else I should pick up?"

Harry thought about it for a moment.

"Use a glamour and go fetch Neville. He will start training with everyone else. I have a meeting to prepare for."

 _I don't even really know what is coming out of my mouth._

Harry thought.

 _But it must be the Pendragon ring. Alright… time for a meeting._


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Please don't sue.

XXXXXXXXX Xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Bellatrix sighed as she applied the glamour and disapparated to Longbottom manor. Swiftly bypassing the wards, she knocked on the door. Not surprised when Neville opened it.

"Master Longbottom, please pack a bag. My master has requested your presence. It is of the utmost importance. Master Potter eagerly awaits your arrival."

Neville nodded, "Come in. Just don't reveal yourself to my grandmother. She still didn't or give you for my parents."

Bellatrix nodded silently and sat quietly on the couch. Waiting patiently for Neville to come back so she could leave. As expected, the young boy ran back downstairs with a loaded trunk behind him.

"I'm ready."

Bellatrix nodded, and, after shrinking the trunk and placing it in her pocket, the pair disapparated with a small pop.

 _Ahhhh…the joys of being a Pendragon guard._

She thought as she appeared back in the castle.

"You have to share a room with Ron I'm afraid. I'll find you your own later, but for now, I must check in on master's meeting. Dinner is at noon, just follow Ron."

Neville grinned.

"Alright. Thank you Bellatrix."

Bellatrix smiled a little.

"Not a problem."

She said quietly, before stealthily creeping down the hall to where her master's meeting was under way.

Xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Harry entered the room majestically, and immediately, all the death eaters who had knelt to him rose to their feet and bowed.

"Greetings your Majesty."

The group said in unison. Harry nodded calmly.

"Please be seated."

Harry said calmly, sitting himself on an oak seat.

"I trust that you have each received the necessary training to be a guardian of your line?"

Narcissa and Lucius nodded.

"We have my lord. Why?"

Harry grinned.

"Because I plan to take this war into my own hands. Lucius?"

Lucius spoke independently this time.

"Yes sire?"

"You will lead the battle on the political front. Mostly because I know you have our minister so deep in your pocket he's picking out lint."

Lucius nodded.

"I will do as you ask your Majesty."

Harry glanced to the Lestrange brothers, Rudolphus and Rabastan.

"Does Voldemort know of your allegiance to me?"

Rudolphus nodded.

"Yes my lord. We will most certainly be killed should we return to headquarters."

Harry nodded, "The same goes for you Fenris?"

The blonde werewolf nodded.

"Yes majesty."

Harry leaned back in thought.

"You will help train my new recruits. They do not know of their importance as of now, and you will not tell them. I will reveal and knight them myself. Understood?"

The ex-death eaters bowed respectfully.

"Yes your majesty. We understand."

Harry nodded, rising from his seat.

"Good. Meeting dismissed. I have somewhere in must be."

As he turned to leave, he nearly walked directly into Bella.

"Hey Bella. What's up?"

Bellatrix smiled.

"Your guards wait their inspection."

Harry grinned at his pet.

"Excellent work pet. Just the armory I'm guessing?"

Bellatrix nodded as she led her master down the stairs and into the main room, where he saw his friends, each wearing golden dragon and basilisk hide armor. The moment Harry walked into the room, they all stood at attention. Tonks spoke first.

"Greetings your majesty. Trainee Tonks at your service."

Bill and Charlie were next.

"Trainees Bill and Charlie Weasley at your service my lord.

Fred and George actually looked quite serious for once.

"Trainees Fred and George Weasley at your service my King."

Neville, Ron, and Remus said the same thing. Harry glanced at Bellatrix.

"Impressive work pet. I sense the use of a time slowing charm?"

Bellatrix nodded.

"While in your meeting, I set the charm to a minute a year. I trained each of them to use any multitude of curses and weapons, mugged and magical. All they need now is the information, to be knighted, and to be given the weapons. I daresay they could face Dumbles in a week."

Harry smiled, stroking his pets hair.

"And you've figured out who's who?"

Bellatrix nodded, purring in contentment from the contact.

"Yes master. Are we going to tell them now?"

Harry nodded and turned to his future knights.

"Follow me."

Harry said bluntly, leading the fairly large group up the stairs and into a large room on the the top floor of the castle, with a round oak table sitting in the middle of it.

"Welcome to the round table."

Harry began.

"As you know, centuries ago, my ancestor, King Arthur Pendragon created the Knights of the round table. Today, I will revive his legacy. Simply by revealing the descendants of his top knights. When I call your name, step forward, and be welcomed back into your ancestral home."

Instantly, the trainees snapped to attention.

"Nymphadora Tonks. Honorable and hard working. Heir to the seat of Sir Tristan. Come and take your place, as one of my trusted knights."

Tonks knelt in front of Harry, accepting the sword he handed to her and taking a seat in one of the chairs around the table. Harry continued.

"Ronald Weasley, chivalrous and brave. Heir to the seat of Gawain. Step forward and claim your seat as one of my knights. And claim your new name, as Sir Ronald Gawain."

Ron took a knee before Harry, accepting his sword and taking a seat next to Tonks as Harry moved on.

"Remus Lupin. Intelligent and strong. Last heir to the seat of Kay. Step forward and claim your seat as one of my knights. And your new title, Sir Remus Kay-Lupin."

Remus knelt in front of Harry for a moment before accepting his sword and taking a seat next to Ron. Continuing with his pattern, Harry moved on.

"Fred and George Weasley. Ambitious and loyal. Heirs of Sir Galahad and Sir Gareth. Step forwards and claim your seats as two of my knights. And your new names, Sir Fred Galahad and Sir George Gareth."

The twins knelt before claiming their swords and seats beside their younger brother. Harry turned so he was facing Bill, Charlie, and Neville.

"Bill and Charlie Weasley. Strong and wise. Heirs of the seats of Sir Lamorak and Sir Bedivere. Step forward and claim your seats as two of my knights. And your new names, Sir Bill Lamorak and Sir Charlie Bedivere."

Finally, Harry turned to Neville.

"Neville Longbottom. Courageous and kind. Heir to the seat of Sir Lancelot. Step forward and claim your seat as my knight. And your new name. Sir Neville Lancelot."

Xxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxx

A/N

Do I really have to ask?

REVIEWS! No chapters get written if I don't have reviews. You wouldn't want that now would you?


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing. You know this. Must I repeat myself?

Xxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxx

Neville had just made it to his seat when Harry made it to his own. Bellatrix was standing behind him to his left.

"Now that I know I can trust each of you with my life and secrets, I will tell you the full extent of my power. For one, above all else, I am also Lord of Magic. And as such, most of the rarest gifts magic has to offer, I possess. For example, I am a full metamorph. However, I also have gifts from what most witches and wizards would consider dark creatures. Seeing that I possess the powers of both werewolves and vampires. Are there any questions, before I continue of course."

Tonks raised her hand slightly.

"Your majesty, what is your plan for Dumbledore?"

Harry smiled.

"I was waiting for one of you to ask. Thank you Lady Tristan. As for Dumbles, I am going to throw a huge wrench in his plans. For one, I'm throwing the Order of the Phoenix out of my house. Then, when it is time for those of us of Hogwarts age, when we return, we will show our power. Considering that, along with being King Pendragon and Lord Magic, I am also Lord Gryffindor-Slyhterin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Emrys-Lefey. In short. I own hogwarts. Oh, and for all of you who were Weasleys?"

The Weasley brothers looked up, meeting Harry's gaze.

"I hope you don't mind, but I truly want to tick Molly and Ginevra off. Make them use your titles. If they have a problem, tell them they can take it up with Bellatrix and Fenris."

Remus gagged.

"Fenris? You really are trying to make her mad."

Harry nodded.

"This also reminds me. You each will have extra training."

With a wave of his hand, Harry opened the door, allowing Narcissa, Rudolphus, Rabastan, and Fenris to enter.

"Each of you will be taking politics and etiquette with Narcissa. Sir Galahad, Sir Gareth, you will be taking ancient potions with Rudolphus and Rabastan. Remus, Fenris will be teaching you how to control the wolf fully without the wolfsbane potion and the full moon. As with Narcissa, everyone will be taking animagus classes with Bellatrix. And before you ask, Lady Tristan, it is only a myth that metamorph do the have an animagus form. All members of the Round Table have always had magical animagus forms. Particularly in the Tristan line."

Tonks' jaw dropped.

"Thank you for telling me that sir. But I was also going to ask if it would be possible to change my name."

Harry chuckled.

"Of course. But for now, training. We start now with the same time charm Bella set up earlier. Within a week, we will return to Grimmauld. Then, we take control of this war."

As the group split up to start training, Bellatrix looked over at Harry.

"Are we going to start animagus training now master?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, let's begin."

The rest of the day, Harry was wandering his mindscape, searching for his base animagus form. He was surprised beyond words at what he found.

After searching his mindscape for what seemed to be several hours, Harry came across a massive white fox with golden eyes and paws. The only other thing that alarmed him about the ox was that it had 9 white tails with gold tips, and a lightning bolt mark of gold fur on its forehead.

"Hello?"

Harry called out to the creature. The fox eventually turned to look Harry in the eye and responded.

"Greetings young king. Have you come looking for your base animagus form?"

Harry nodded. The fox continued.

"You do not have one."

Before Harry could protest, the fox stepped to the side. Revealing yet another fox. This one however, was almost entirely black, and had silver accents along with silver eyes.

"Magic chose you as its balance. So, you have two base animagus forms. I am a kitsune, while my silver eyed companion is a nogitsune."

Harry looked at the two foxes.

"Might I ask what the difference between you is?"

The Black fox spoke.

"Nogitsune are mischievous. Pranksters in every right. We answer to noone. We play by our own rules. And we're cunning enough to get away with it."

The white fox scoffed.

"Kitsune are benevolent and helpful creatures who answer to the gods. We are excellent judges of character and help those we deem worthy."

Harry nodded to the creatures.

"Now what do I do?"

The kitsune let out a rumbling laigh.

"Return to your physical body. Your servant is worried about you. Crying over you at this moment. Go back."

Harry's eyes ignited and he instinctively bowed to the pair of magical foxes before concentrating on his physical body. When he opened his eyes,as the kitsune had told him, Bellatrix was clinging to his chest, sobbing quietly.

"Bella, look up."

Harry cooed,stroking the witch's hair. After a few moments,the woman did as he asked and she clung to him a bit tighter.

"You're alive! We all thought you'd died! Your heart stopped and nothing worked and…"

Harry grabbed the woman and hugged her tightly.

"Alright Bella, take the rest of the day off. Sleep. Did you tell the others what had happened?"

Bellatrix nodded.

"Yes, the boys started training even harder, but nobody has seen Lady Tristan all day."

Harry nodded.

"I'll go see her. She'll be okay. Get some rest pet."

Bellatrix nodded and rolled off of harry, falling asleep quickly as Harry slipped out of the room and down the hall. As expected, he could hear Tonks in her room.

"Tonks? Open the door please."

Hermione wasn't surprised when it creaked open. As he glided into the room, he spotted the usually pink haired ex-auror laying on her bed. When he sat next to her,she didn't move.

"Look at me. Come on."

Tonks whimpered and looked up. The second she saw his face,her demeanor shifted,and she practically jumped into his arms and cried.

"Shhh… it's alright now. I was just looking our my animagus form and got a little side tracked. I'm fine."

Tonks nodded into his chest.

"Okay. I was worried though."

Harry smiled.

"It makes sense. Sir Lancelot and Sir Tristan were always close to my ancestor."

Tonks grinned.

"So…when are we going to deal with Dumbles?"

Harry smiled.

"Well go back to Grimmauld tomorrow."

"Yes Sir."

A/N

Reviews,reviews, reviews. Also, to whoever reviewed this in their engineering class…

THANK YOU!


	9. Chapter 9

You should all know the drill by now. I say I own nothing, beg you not to sue, and then give you your story. So… I own nothing. Please don't sue. And here's your story.

Xxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxx

The next day, the entire castle was abuzz with energy. The newest knights of the round table were noticeably excited as they waited in the foyer for their first orders. Fenris was desperately trying to calm everyone down. It was six in the morning when Harry finally walked down the stairs and into the foyer, Bellatrix riding in her Falcon form on his shoulder.

"I believe you each know the plan, so I won't repeat it. So, for now, let's just focus on being a real pain in the neck for Dumbles."

The entire group started to laugh before apparating silently into Grimmauld place. Harry smiled.

"Alright. Sir Lamorak and Sir Bedivere, guard the front door. Sir Galahad and Sir Gareth, guard the floo. Sir Kay-Lupin, Sir Gawain, and Lady Tristan, go find out who is currently here. Sir Lancelot, Bellatrix, and Fenris, come with me."

Quickly, the group moved to do as they had been told, with Neville, Bellatrix, and Fenris following Harry into the study. Realizing what he was going to do, Neville began to guard the door. Meanwhile, Harry was taking a seat behind the large desk in the center of the room. Bellatrix immediately moved to stand at Harry's right with Fenris to her master's left. Just as the group settled into position, the heard Neville's voice.

"Introducing Albus Dumbledore."

Harry nodded calmly. As if sensing Harry's approval, the door to the study slipped open admitting one Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry my boy, it is great to see you. Now, come on, tell me where you've been."

Harry didn't move for a moment.

"I will not be doing that Albus. However, I will be throwing your vigilante group out of my house."

Harry grinned smugly at the look on Dumbledore's face. Just as Tonks entered the room.

"Molly, Arthur, and Ginevra Weasley are still in the house. What do you want us to do?"

Dumbledore failed to hide his gasp of shock.

"Auror Tonks, as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, I must order you to subdue harry."

Angrily, Tonks drew one of her swords.

"If you wish to use a title Albus, it is Lady Tristan to you."

Harry thought about her offer.

"Take Sir Lamorak and Sir Gawain and bring them to me. Tell Sir Kay to bring me Hermione Granger."

Tonks nodded silently.

"Yes sire."

Tonks said quietly, slipping out of the room after sheathing her sword to carry out orders.

Xxxxxxxxx Meanwhile Xxxxxxxxx

Ronald Gawain was standing quietly at his post when his fellow knight, Lady Tristan walked by.

"His majesty said for you to take him your parents. Sir Lamorak is already on his way to their quarters. I'll be taking over your post."

Ron nodded and moved silently for her to take his post before walking upstairs and knocking on his parents door.

"Come in!"

He heard Molly call. Steeling his emotions, he spoke.

"Lord Potter-Black wishes to speak to you."

Ron stepped out of the way of the door just in time to avoid being hit. He was immediately crushed in a bear hug by the woman he used to call his mother.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley don't you ever run off like that again! Do you hear me?!"

Ron stepped back, out of her grasp.

" , I'm afraid I don't know a Ronald Weasley. My name is Sir Ronald Gawain."

It took all of Ron's training not to laugh at the look on Molly's face. Deciding to push it further, he turned away.

"I am aware that you are my mother, but I have respectfully bowed out of the Weasley family, and as such, I wish for you to a dress me as Sir Gawain. If we are going to have a problem with that, I suggest you speak to my superiors, Lady Black and Sir Greyback."

Molly nearly fainted, but kept to her feet and followed Ron to the study where Neville announced them.

"Announcing Molly and Arthur Weasley."

He called, pushing the door open. Molly could hardly contain the look of surprise when she saw Harry sitting behind the desk with Fenris and Bellatrix standing behind him.

"Harry James Potter you had all of us worried sick looking for you! Now come on, we're taking you back to the Dursleys. The blood wards need to be charged."

Harry grinned mischievously.

"I hate to inform you of this . I am fully emancipated in the eyes of magic. As such, you have no sway over me. Not only that, there were never any blood wards around my old home. As can be attested to by my personal guards. Meanwhile, I am also Lord Black. And as lord black, I hold the option to throw you out of my home. And yes, I do want every Weasley present out of my house."

Molly scoffed.

 _I'll be having words with Dumbledore about this, but if he wants all Weasley gone…_

"Very well come on Ronald."

Ron stepped toward harry.

"I am not a Weasley. I have told you this before. My name is Sir Ronald Gawain. You have no control over me."

What happened next was a blur of motion as Molly reached out to grab her son, Bellatrix lunged forward in such a way that she redirected Molly's hand and drew one of her swords.

"You will leave now. By order of Lord Black. Leave now or die."

Harry sighed.

"Don't do anything too drastic Bella. Step back."

Bellatrix whined, but did as she'd been told. Harry spoke calmly.

"By order of the Black family magic. BEGONE FROM HERE!"

With a slight pop, the elder Weasleys disappeared just as Hermione and Ginevra entered the room.

A/N

Reviews. Please review. Nothing is going to be written if I don't get reviews. And nobody wants a cliffhanger right here. Now do we?


	10. Author's Notice

Well, this is it!

I know how many of you truly love this fic , and I've recently lost inspiration for this fanfic. As such, I must give this fic a chance. If anybody wants to adopt this fic, PM me with a name for an OC in my new fanfic, and if I like the name, you get the fic. It must be a female characters name. That is the only control on it. You will also get a special shout out in the new fic. To all my loyal readers, I thank you. Remember what I need to give you the fic! A name for an entire fic! As long as there is no Ginny and Harry romance. I truly hate that pairing. So no. Once again, thank you. Sorry for the long lapse in updates. For which I am truly sorry.


End file.
